Shifting Halo
by Sirus7009
Summary: When silence falls upon crimson hair, and flames dance with metallic eyes, Silver's inner demon finally breaks from it's cage. His feelings can't be repressed anymore, as much as he hates himself for them. She shifted his halo, and now he has no choice but to show her his feelings. Rated M for the lemon in the upcoming chapter!


Shifting Halo

Tsukasa: Weird how the song that inspired this is nothing at all like this fanfiction...

Karen: In order to dodge canon rape scenarios, we're keeping this short. We don't own Pokémon, only this idea!

Tsukasa: Hey, at least mention this is for Fafar's birthday!

Cold silver danced with energetic flames, then shifted towards the resting girl mere feet from them. Shaking his head, the red head turned his attention back to the warmth that spewed smoke into the starry night sky.

How could he end up in this situation again? It seemed that these occurrences had whittled down from once a month to once a week. And every time, he found himself helpless to buckling under her gaze and giving into her whims.

Even after three years of swearing to defeat her and break her hold on him, Silver still showed no sign of dominance in this façade of a relationship. No matter how hard he tried, the woman that teased him always came back to haunt him with both power and kindness that knew no form of bounds.

And now, it was beginning to reflect through him. When he found her sitting in a forest clearing, watching the sun set below the tree tops, he immediately felt compelled to approach her. He fought the urges. Although he won, beginning to walk away, he found himself being drawn to the voice that called for him.

That nickname of hers that she had crafted and branded onto him herself, "Silv," drove him insane. He wanted to start beating on a tree until his hands couldn't bleed anymore, yet he couldn't do anything else but curse at her. And still, she prodded him with kindness.

What kind of girl would take such verbal abuse with a smile? Silver still was trying his best to figure that out, but he was failing. Horribly, at that. He just wanted her to go away, yet even with his mind pushing her away, he found his heart pulling her closer.

After a few minutes of talking, wondering what she was doing there so late, and then getting it shot back at him as to why he was there too, she began to insist on telling stories. It was an obvious attempt to keep him rooted to the ground with her, yet he couldn't stand up and walk away.

He stayed, deciding that it would be a good chance to find something to use against her one day. Sure enough, he did, but it backfired horribly. She began to tell a story about an opera house that, over a hundred years ago, had a terrible blood bath occur within, all due to the love triangle of a Darkrai in love with a Meloetta, and the Mismagius that loved the Darkrai. The Magical Pokémon, engulfed in jealous rage, brought the statues of the building to life, slaughtering all of the human audience before turning their attention to the Meloetta. The Pitch-Black Pokémon defended his love as all others were slaughtered, but when he refused to step away, Mismagius decided on a final decision: if she couldn't have him, no one could.

This entire story was wrecking her nerves, he could tell. During the telling, she continuously checked the surrounding clearing, shivering as darkness began to mingle with the trees. She continued, explaining that the Mismagius used Perish Song to kill Meloetta, but kept Darkrai alive just long enough to see his love fall. Just as the final screech came to a close, Darkrai used Destiny Bond, dragging Mismagius with him into death.

The entire foundation of the building fell apart, collapsing upon itself and the bloodied corpses, leaving the night eerily quiet after such ear splitting screams. As years passed, the opera house was rebuilt, and the rumors began to flow out that it would happen again one day.

The story intrigued Silver more than it terrified him; especially the description of the band conductor's eye's being popped out of his head and rolling to look at Meloetta. The image of that very place flashed in his mind, though he had never once entered it, lest he be around bloated higher class fools. He did, however, learn that Kotone was easily scared by horror stories, even the ones she tells.

Thinking about it again, Silver had wished he had just run for it, even with her calling to him. Then he wouldn't be stuck playing bodyguard against Kotone's self-invoked night time ghouls. He put his hands to his face and rubbed his eyes before running his fingers up and through his dark red hair. No matter how hard he fought, he could feel each hour drain him. Staring into the near hypnotic flames didn't help the heaviness that plagued his eyes either. He had to do something else to stay awake, turn his attention to something else-

And of course he looked in her direction. He coughed an annoyed sigh as he turned his head away, yet his eyes stayed locked, fighting against his muscles to keep a bead on her. He couldn't help but notice how she looked. Sleeping calmly, mouth gently opening and closing with each breath. Silver's heart began to race as though he was battling her and winning.

He snapped his face towards the fire again, easily noticing the amount of heat coming from his face. He was blushing, and if she woke up and saw him like this, he had no doubt he would go on a killing spree.

But what could he do to calm his beating heart? Every nerve in his body was saying to get closer to her, but his mind wouldn't hear of it. He could physically feel the pull that she was unconsciously having on him, and it took everything he had to not drift toward her.

Why was he having these thoughts? Three years of suffering defeat, dealing with her constant teasing, the angst of knowing he'd never defeat her no matter how hard he tried... Why were these feelings of doubt in his head? Doubt towards his true feelings? Was he even capable of...?

Silver leapt to his feet, turning to walk away. He was done with this foolish conversation with himself. It was time for him to leave... Was what he was telling himself. He slid back down to a sit, gazing over at the brunette again.

Why can't he shake this longing to get close to her? He shook his head roughly, trying to clear his thoughts. He told her he would watch over her tonight- wait, why the hell did he say that!? Since when was he such a lightweight!? Three years have passed, and all he's done is soften up. He became more friendly with his Pokémon... He was more than happy to be friends with them... But that doesn't mean he had to be nice to _her_, right?

That was it. He just had to man up again. Years of abuse, running away from home, hatred towards his father and everyone who was weak... He would just have to...

Silver's head slumped down as he breathed a depressed sigh, "What the hell's wrong with me?" he groaned, "This isn't like me at all. I've never been so... torn." He shifted uncomfortably. That pull was still there, and it was making his anger spike again.

Yet it just wouldn't come out. He looked over at the girl who was tormenting him again, his face heating up once more. His eyes stopped on her lips, which shined with an unusual light. She never wore makeup or lipstick... Why were her lips so shiny? So inviting?

He could feel it coming. That dreadful thought. The thought that he couldn't contain himself anymore. He couldn't. He wasn't going to sit here and let him destroy himself. Silver steeled himself, and then crawled over to her.

He slowed in front of her face, only inches away. Despite her gentle sleep, he could feel her breath even at this distance. It smelled of Bluk-Sitrus poffins, something she always managed to sneak into her meals as a dessert. He couldn't imagine one time seeing her without them. She loved the blasted things... Maybe one day he would make some for her.

Silver's entire brow went haywire at the thought, twitching madly with both anger and fear towards the thought, "What the fuck am I thinking...?" he asked silently through gritted teeth. He opened his eyes again and stared at her. She was so calm... so peaceful.

He took a long, slow breath, then gave into what his body was screaming to do. He leaned in... he-

"Silveeeer!" Kotone screeched, slamming headfirst into Silver as she leapt out of her sleep, bright cheery smile being unnoticed by the now smoldering redhead.

"For Christ's fucking sake, woman!" Silver roared, holding his head in pain, "The fuck were you thinking, leaping out at me like that!?"

"But... I thought you had a halo over your head. So I wanted to hug you for being a good person for once!" Kotone giggled cutely.

Silver groaned and slumped into a laying position, "Whatever. Just go back to sleep you annoying little brat." He was fuming, to the point he expected steam to rise from his head. He was so damn close! So damn fucking close to... wait... What the hell was he doing!?

"Hey Silv?" the brunette asked sleepily, "Why were you so close to me when I woke up?"

Sweat poured down Silver's face in streams as he stared out into the abyss, eyes wide with fear. "Uh... Um..." He was lost for words. In this situation, he truly felt weak... and he hated it, but he couldn't hide it at all. "I-I um..."

He nearly leapt out of his skin as she stepped over him then laid down in front of him, her cheerful smile staring him right in the face, "If you wanted to sleep this close, you should have just asked." She giggled that annoyingly cute giggle, then snuggled up close to him.

Wonderful. His body got it's wish. But now it was screaming at him to do something else. And he knew he couldn't fight it... not for long. And he was right.

Silver's arms clamped around the brunette, pulling her into as tight a hug as he could, barely giving her a chance to gasp, "You stupid girl," He growled into her ear, "You just don't know when to stop fucking yanking my heart, do you?"

"What's... What's that supposed to mean, Silv?"

"You're a bitch, that's what it means. You're a stupid, giddy, hyperactive, annoying, attractive, heart yanking, heartwarming, too easy to fall in love with bitch who I hate so much..."

"Silver..." Kotone whispered as Silver pulled away from her gently to look into her eyes. Those cold silver eyes... actually looked a bit warmer.

"I hate you because you made me like you..." He couldn't give in to everything his heart was screaming. He was weak right now, but not _that_ weak... but his weakness once again prevailed as his heart raced. The woman he was holding in his arms took the next step herself, locking her lips with his.

The first few moments, his mind went blank, aside from two thoughts; So warm... and so soft... And then the gears began to grind again. He gripped her tightly and took her in closer, rolling on top of her as he pressed the kiss deeper. Every feeling that was coursing through him right now... It was destroying him inside. He hated these feelings, he hated her, he hated himself. But he also loved her, whether he accepted it or not.

As the kiss was broken, Kotone released a giddy squeal as she looked just above Silver's head, "I guess I was only partially right..."

Silver stared down at her, gawking blindly at her comment, "The hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Even if I can't see it now, I can tell. You're halo has shifted, Silv. You're a really good person trapped in a mean man's body."

The redhead clamped his hands onto the brunette's shoulders tightly, "Then let's see just how mean this man's body can be..." he snickered, completely sure that his evil smile would dim out this so called halo.

"Maybe for once you'll 'beat' me, Silv..."

His eyes flashed with a nearly sadistic light as he tightened his grip on her shoulders until his nails dug through her top into her skin, "Yes... maybe I will" he hissed. He leaned down, brushing against her cheeks to her neck, smiling as she shivered before biting down on her skin, the jump nearly forcing him to break into a storm of chuckles.

But she was already a step ahead of him. Silver felt a sharp pain grind down his back, and realized that Kotone was digging her nails into him, "You little bitch..." he said as he released her from his bite.

"Can't let you 'beat' me without a fight, can I? That wouldn't be fun, would it?" She giggled cutely, completely defying the devilish smile she had. Her eyes had gone from cheerfully stupid to a near demonic arc, staring up at him with a neurotically open message; Come and get me.

Silver's heart raced at this sight. Sure, she was attractive normally, but this just set her a mile ahead. He sat up, quickly tearing his jacket off and throwing it to the side. He wouldn't allow any form of defense against her. This would be a fair battle...


End file.
